This invention relates to a chemical foaming system, and more particularly to such a foaming system incorporated into a floor cleaning machine.
In one type of conventional floor cleaning machines, and more particularly a bonnet-type carpet cleaning machine, a cleaning chemical is applied to a bonnet of the machine and the bonnet is worked over the carpet to clean the carpet. The intent is for the soiling in the carpet to transfer to the bonnet. One disadvantage associated with this type of cleaning machine is that the bonnet instead tends to smear the soiling over the carpet. In a conventional rotary brush carpet cleaning machine, cleaning chemical is metered onto the carpet and worked into the carpet with a rotating nylon brush. The intent of this type of cleaning machine is to work the cleaning chemical into the carpet and capture the dirt within the chemical. This type of machine has also proven to be disadvantageous because it tends to leave wet spots on the carpet.
To this end, it is known to meter a dry foam onto the carpet instead of a liquid. Dry foam does not instantly revert back into a liquid, allowing any excess foam to be spread over the carpeting by the rotating brush and inhibiting the leaving of wet spots in the carpet. However, existing machines designed to employ dry foam cleaning technology are large and complex, requiring a substantial amount of labor and skill to operate.